This is a renewal application for the MUSC Training Grant in Glomerular Function and Disease that provides intensive research training for promising post-doctoral fellows in areas that relate to normal glomerular cell physiology and the pathogenesis of diseases that affect the renal glomerulus. Our goal is to produce academically oriented physicians and basic scientists with investigative expertise in diseases that affect the kidney. This program will provide training opportunities in basic, applied, and clinical research that will allow our trainees to develop the skills requisite to excel in investigative medicine. Training will emphasize the interplay between systemic diseases such as diabetes and hypertension, and local factors in the kidney, which may regulate the development of glomerular pathology. These goals will be accomplished through the coordinated efforts of a talented group of investigators with proven expertise, commitment to training and mentorship, outstanding productivity, and well-established collaborations within the target areas. Our faculty has a wide range of expertise that will provide for integrated training in physiology, molecular and cell biology, genetics, biochemistry, gene transcription, transgenic technologies, gene therapy, proteomics, spectrometry and clinical trials. For trainees with M.D. degrees, the program will consist of one year of clinical training [not to be supported by this grant] followed by at least two years of research training [that will be supported by funds requested in this application]. All trainees will be required to attend and complete specific courses dealing with research integrity and ethics. Research experience will be supplemented by formal course work, seminars, and journal clubs. Ph.D. applicants will be required to have prior research experience with superior letters of recommendation. Prior exposure to renal investigation will not be a prerequisite. All applicants will be expected to have a high degree of commitment to the objectives of this program, and to express the intention to embark upon careers in academic investigation. We value trainees with diverse backgrounds for interactions with our interdisciplinary group of participants. Our aim is to produce outstanding investigators with a broad insight into glomerular dysfunction, and who will make significant contributions to the understanding of progressive glomerular disorders.